Dexter's Pool Guy
by mike91848
Summary: Post Season 2 with spoliers. Dexter finds a new serial killer who uses pool chemicals to torture his victims. This is a repost of the story.
1. Chapter 1

Dexter's Pool Guy

Dexter story. Pure fiction on my part.

No connection to the books or the series except of course this is Fan Fiction about our favorite Show, Dexter.

No connection to anyone real at anytime.

Chapter one

"The Field Trip"

The hot summer nights felt almost as bad as the hot summer days in Miami; hot, humid, and sticky. Almost like a fresh kill's blood, just bleeding out as the last gasp for air fails and the life slips away from another killer, to kill no more. Life and death imitating each other again, and again, tonight's the night, maybe. Dexter was on the prowl once more. He already knew who and was double checking the where. He had found a spot which he had to visit one more time to be sure. The setup, the plan had to be perfect. If not, Dexter could just as easily become another dead killer. Dead. But not tonight.

Dexter thought about his next field trip, another way of looking at the hunt, the trip down killer lane to achieve an end, an end to a life and a momentary end, at least a little less pressure, to the Dark Passenger's unrelenting desire and need to kill, to fill the void inside. The hunted was Pat O'Day, just a little Irish, and a whole lot bad. He had taken four lives now at least that Dexter knew about. Dexter had already confirmed and reconfirmed just like Harry had taught him to do, be sure, know you are right. Mr. O'Day had a little pool cleaning business and liked to use his cleaning chemicals on something other than the pools he cleaned, his victims. It seems Mr. O'Day loved to hear people scream from the pain he could inflict on them, torture by skin burning chemicals, for Mr. O'Day's listening pleasure. He kept tapes to relive his pleasurable torture sessions along with a few trophies from each victim, bits of burnt flesh. Pat O'Day had to be put down as soon as possible before he used another human being to feed his yearning for tortured screams. Dexter could not understand the pleasure this guy could get from torturing someone. Just get in there and do it. Ceremoniously of course, they had to know why but none the less just take care of it, clean up the mess and go out to dinner. So simple. Not all serial killers had it together like Dexter did; maybe because their beginnings were different. Thoughts for another time, tonight was young and there was work to do.

The old paper factory near Mr. O'Day's home would be perfect. It had several large rooms with old vats that use to be used for beating and shredding old paper products, remember those paper drives from the old days, then mixing in various recipes of chemicals and water for making cardboard, candy bar inserts, other odds and ends used in the gift card business, and of course paper used for printing newspapers. With the Internet now providing most peoples' news, factories like this one had been replaced by computers and orbiting satellites beaming the news from earth back to earth. Progress. In this case the end result was the perfect out of the way chemical mixing vat to settle the score with Mr. O'Day. Ashes to ashes, chemicals to chemicals. Dexter loved it when his plan was coming together and the end was near.

Several new challenges had been laid at Dexter's feet since the Infamous Bay Harbor Butcher, a.k.a. Sgt. Doakes, had been identified and laid to rest in tiny pieces like the Bay Harbor Butcher's many victims. Of course that plan had gone a bit off course due to dear old Lila's intervention. Not so neat and tidy but the end result worked for Dexter, off the hook to live and kill another day. Dexter's cell phone rang.

The little screen told Dexter who was calling, Rita, loving Rita, the person with the greatest sense of off-timing that Dexter had ever known as far as phone calls were concerned. But, no complaints here, Dexter pushed the talk button and smiled and said in his nicest boyfriend voice with just the right amount of cheerfulness, practice, practice, practice makes perfect, "Hello".

Rita as usual responded with her sweet soft voice full of love for Dexter, no need for Rita to practice, she had real feelings, by saying, "Hi, Dexter, I miss you", almost cooing, "What are you doing?"

Dexter paused just a moment, thought, then said, "Nothing, what's up?" Always ready for dear Rita with another witty response. Rita felt the pause and asked, "Are you alone?" Silly question she thought to herself but it had just popped out! She hoped Dexter didn't think she was still mad about his past indiscretions. She still thought about Lila sometimes and all of the awful events, not as often as before, but there was the kidnapping and the _fire, _not your usual one nighter. She had forgiven Dexter but even still, it was too awful to think about what could have happened. Dexter figured this one out faster than normal and replied, "Yes, I'm alone, just finishing up at a crime scene, just took the last few pic's. What can I do you for?" Dexter thought about that last comment and made a mental note, don't try to be too cute, it just makes me sound like an idiot. Well maybe not, it was so hard to tell about these things.

Rita felt relieved that Dexter was alone, more than she would have thought at first; sometimes it just takes time to let things go. "I need you here, Dexter. The kids are spending the night at Dad's. Thank goodness for Grandpa's! We have the whole night to ourselves and no work tomorrow. Mmmmmmmm", she purred into the phone then let out a sexy little throaty giggle. Dexter knew these moments were dangerous for him, for his relationship with Rita.

He said what a normal guy might say at this point, "I'm on my way!" Rita giggled and knew that she was extremely lucky to have Dexter in her life. He was wonderful. Just right. Good.

Mr. O'Day lives another day. Dexter knew he would get to Pat O'Day as soon as he could; he had to, for several reasons. The Dark Passenger demanded it and the pool guy needed to be closed down, forever. Out of business. On permanent vacation. No forwarding address, unless Hell has a zip code, if there is a Hell.

To be continued


	2. Chapter 2

Dexter's Pool Guy

Chapter Two

"The Finale"

When Grandpa brought Astor and Cody home the next evening, Dexter knew he had to get out and finish his hunt, bring it to the only conclusion that would satisfy the Dark Passenger and make the world a better place with one less torturous killer on the loose. Rita's dad was a likable fellow with a good sense of humor, based on all the laughs he got out of Rita and the kids. They really were a happy family, those four, Dad, daughter, and the kids, always laughing, hugging, and making stupid faces at each other. Dexter could observe and know about what he saw intellectually, but was a complete stranger to their emotions. Dad was not at all like Rita's mom, Gail. Dexter understood why they had divorced, fire and water, hot and cold, complete opposites. People could only take that kind of relationship for so long before something broke. He could see that Rita took after her dad as far as her personality was concerned, very loving and caring. Dexter knew this was to his benefit because Rita accepted him with all of his limitations. Hopefully she would never know how many. He wanted to thank dear old dad for the way Rita had turned out, but just grinned instead as they all demanded he join in on a group hug. Geeeeessk.

Dexter finally escaped after dinner and set out to complete his field trip. He went to the old paper factory first to set up his reception room for Mr. Pat O'Day, which included copies of the tapes and several bits of the burnt flesh from O'Day's collection. Dexter had a special treat waiting for the pool guy, which Dexter knew would at first make the torturous scream lover happy for at least a moment. Then Dexter would turn it into Mr. O'Day's final Hell just as Dexter took his life and sent him off to his final resting place.

The drive to Lucky's Tavern and Pool Hall was uneventful. Mr. O'Day was a creature of habit like most of us, Dexter thought, and this made it easier to launch into the final leg of the field trip. Dexter waited inside O'Day's car after parking his own several blocks away. At just past midnight, Pat the pool guy sauntered out and had what would be his last cigarette. Pat walked to his car, got in, shut the door and started the engine. Dexter let him pull out of the parking lot and drive most of the way home before he took control of the situation. As the pool guy pulled up to a stop sign Dexter sprang up and put the thin steel cable around O'Day's neck and snapped it tight. The shock alone took Pat's breath away, then he started to gasp when Dexter said in a very controlled loud voice with ice hanging from every word, "Don't move, I have complete control," as Dexter tightened the choke wire a bit more.

Mr. O'Day froze. He couldn't think straight. He was in shock; he could not breathe. He needed to breathe so bad that he thought his lungs would burst. Dexter eased up on the wire just enough to let him take a breath. Dexter told Pat to drive, obey every command or he would slice his throat from ear to ear right then and there. Mr. O'Day drove and obeyed. A short time later they pulled onto the property at the old paper factory, then up to the building where the reception room had been set up. Dexter directed Pat to pull into the building through a loading area door and then had him stop and turn off the engine. Mr. Pool Guy was sweating, breathing hard, his heart was racing, and he felt faint. Dexter released the tension on the wire then inserted the needle on the syringe into Pat's neck. The sedative did its job.

As Pat woke up and his head cleared a bit his eyes searched the area and took in what was in his field of vision, a lot of plastic, lights, a man smiling at him, and some of his trophy collection dangling right over his face along with a cassette tape labeled "Mr. O'Day's Party Mix." He looked at Dexter and tried to speak, but his throat was raw. Dexter chimed in and said, "It will be easier to talk in a minute or two, trust me." Pat felt his bindings, he could not move. He finally realized that he had been caught and was not going to go home again. The look on Mr. Pat O'Day's face told Dexter everything. Dexter grinned knowing that Mr. O'Day knew his moments were numbered. Dexter's scalpel made a thin straight line on Pat's cheek allowing Dexter to get yet another drop of blood for his slide collection as Pat lay there almost in shock.

Dexter heard a noise that should not have been there from over by the door they had driven through a short time ago. Dexter crammed a rag into Pat's mouth then grabbed his little medicine bag with extra syringes and two skinning knives and ducked out the back side of his reception area. He went around one of the vats and waited to see who was there. He knew if he had to run he would be leaving behind some valuable tools and equipment, not to mention the pool guy. Better that than get caught. Everything there had been wiped clean, nothing could be traced back to him, he always planned ahead just in case. Who were these two guys?

The two men were walking towards the well lit reception area oblivious to the potential danger of having something like this set up in this deserted location. Crack heads were not the smartest breed. They were so high they talked like they were alone and no one else could hear them or see them, the thought never crossed their minds. Dexter knew they were not there to find anything or anyone but more likely just to crash and hoped that they were so high that they would be easy prey. They stopped at the wall of plastic and peeked inside. One said "Holy shit, look at this!" The other slurred, "Fuck, man, what the shit?" They never heard Dexter and were not aware of the needles being jabbed into their necks until it was too late. Down they went. Dexter bound and gagged them and dragged them off to the side to deal with them later.

Mr. Pat couldn't believe this was all happening. He thought for just a moment that there might be a chance, but once Dexter stepped back into the reception area his face told O'Day that there was no hope. Dexter was a bit rattled, but thought it through. The two crack heads had shown up by pure chance, nothing Dexter could have planned for specifically other than planning for the unexpected. He looked at Pat with a straight face showing just a bit of anger and said, "Let's begin." Dexter's voice was as serious and cold as his Dark Passenger's one relentless demand, to kill.

Pat watched as Dexter picked up a cassette player with head phones attached and walk over to him as Dexter grinned ever so slightly. Pat looked at Dexter's face, as Dexter stood over him looking down. Pat was terrified at this point and tried to speak but couldn't. Dexter pulled out the rag and said, "Something to say, Mr. O'Day?" Pat's lips moved a bit, then quivered, then started to whimper with tears rolling down his cheeks. Dexter waited. O'Day finally got his voice as gravely as it was and not too loud either, said, "Please, please." Dexter slapped him and said, "Don't even go there. Tell me, when did it occur to you that you liked to hear people scream in pain?" O'Day's expression turned from frightened to a look of puzzlement.

Dexter said, "Really, I would like to know, professional curiosity, between two serial killers. It's not everyday we get to talk like this, one on one you know!" Mr. O'Day started to lose it, his expression started to go blank, his eyes were just staring, not blinking. Dexter knew he had to conclude his conversation with Mr. O'Day and go directly to the finale.

Dexter put the head set on Pat and started the cassette, one from Mr. O'Day's own screaming collection. This brought Pat back to reality. As Pat listened to his victim's screams, Dexter showed Pat the bits of burnt flesh and told Pat his party was over. Dexter put the rag back into Pat's mouth and proceeded to turn up the volume to its highest level. Mr. Pat O'Day's brief pleasure turned into pain, it was too loud, too much, he didn't want this, he couldn't stop it, he tried to scream but the rag trapped his screams. Pat's eyes grew larger, pleading for this to stop, no more pain! Pat barely saw Dexter raise his ten inch steel Mundial Future Knife over him then plunge it down into his chest through his heart. Mr. Pat O'Day couldn't hear any more screams.

Dexter checked on his two crack head intruders and to his satisfaction they were still unconscious. Dexter proceeded to prepare O'Day for the many Hefty heavy duty trash bags waiting for all of the parts Dexter would give them. Once the bags were filled and the reception area had been dismantled and everything packed Dexter went to the two dope addicts and pondered for a moment. He took out a black felt tipped marker and wrote one word on each of their foreheads. He untied them, took their gags out and left them there unconscious. Dexter left to finish his field trip disposal and go home to shower and get some much earned sleep.

The two crack heads awoke the next day as fuzzy headed as usual and proceeded to stand up and took one look at each other and started to laugh. How crazy was that, somehow, someone had printed the word BOO....................


End file.
